


Survivor

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [49]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: Just a survivor. Nothing more, nothing less.





	Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> An old poem found in a notebook.

Survivor

* * *

 

Whispers of yesterday, 

despair of tomorrow,

the wind shakes

and when time turns back.

The future of uncertainty,

hope renewed

to last forever.

Grateful to be a survivor,

never going back to the

dark place.

The dark place a glimpse

in my mind &

yet

the free will captures

the truth

I will be a survivor,

I am a survivor.

Only a survivor

that will live.

I am alive again

& never be back in that

dark place,

it's only a mere memory,

but it's cause of this

memory that dances in

my mind,

I will be strong

and yet I am

a survivor.

 


End file.
